


Dress Strings

by EileenJulia



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EileenJulia/pseuds/EileenJulia
Summary: Just a little tension *winks* for my favourite ship
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	Dress Strings

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop isn't working so please excuse all the typos on this :)   
> Inspired by a movie scene that I had to rewrite for Mac and Riley.

A RESORT ON SOME TROPICAL ISLAND  
LOCATION IS CLASSIFIED 

Mac nodded at the receptionist as he made his way to the apartment that the team had rented out. The mission was deep cover and the team had been there for almost a week. They were hoping that the party they had secured an invite to would give them a lead into the whereabouts of the war criminal that they were tracking. 

Bozer had accidentally spilled his drank over Mac's shirt and the stain didn't exactly match the sauve player look he was going for with the black suit and crisp white dress shirt. Mac opted to forget the elevator and he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the third floor. 

Apartment 305 

He smiled at the irony of them landing an apartment with the exact same number as Riley's back home and he couldn't help the small smile that had filled his face as he looked at the door, the unspoken memory of the night he went to see Riley had played in his mind. Riley had caught his eye and he saw the intensity in her big hazel eyes and the tinge of colour on her cheek before she looked away. He felt a powerful thrill at the idea that they shared such an intimate moment that no one else knew about. 

Shaking his head out of his thoughts Mac unlocked the door and stepped into the eerie quietness of the main room. The apartment had 4 rooms. Matty and Russ each had their own room while he and Bozer shared one and Riley and Desi took the other. 

He quickly made his way to his own room and pulled out a black dress shirt, which turned his suit into an all black ensemble. Mac took a quick peak in the mirror and nodded at himself. He looked good, his blond hair was combed back away from his face and since they had spent the week on a beach, he looked healthy and well rested. He sprayed a touch of cologne and straightened his lapels before grabbing the stained shirt so he could throw it into the laundry bin in the bathroom. 

As Mac walked out of his room, the door across from his opened and Riley's head popped out from behind the door. He couldn't see what she was wearing but her dark black hair was straightened and she was smiling at him. 

"Mac! Thank God. I was working on something for Matty so I didn't get time to change. But now that I am changed, could you call Matty or Desi in here? I need help with my dress. Thanks." Riley said quickly. 

Mac opened his mouth to speak but Riley had already disappeared, leaving the door open slightly. Mac quickly threw his shirt into the laundry and made his way to Riley's room, tapping the door slightly and standing outside of it. 

"Uhh Riles, there's no one here but me. Everyone else has already gone downstairs for the party." Mac said and waited for Riley to reply. 

"Damn. I can't tie this dress on my own." Rikey said and he could hear her frustration so he pushed the door open a little bit more and stuck his head inside. 

Mac stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes wondered over Riley's entire form. She was standing in front of a floor length mirror, with her back toward him and Mac could admire her generous form from every angle.The dark grey dress hugged her entire body in places that gave Mac a sudden lump in his throat. The long sleeves and the front of the dress covered her completely. However, the dress she had chosen stopped just below her knees, meaning her the bottom of her long legs were on full display as she stood barefoot. 

But it was the back of the dress that sent heat rushing through Mac's entire body. He couldn't help it as he imagined slowly running his hand down entire length of Riley's bare back, and following his trail with soft kisses along her spine. He caught her eyes in the mirror and he wondered if he was imagining the longing he saw there. Riley had told him to sort through his feelings, that she didn't want to be caught in the middle of a triangle but in that moment he knew exactly what he was feeling. 

"I can help with the dress." Mac said walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He crossed the span of the room in what felt like a second and he hoped that he didn't look desperate, because it was exactly how he felt. 

Riley wanted to tell Mac that she had plenty of other dresses but she found that she couldn't say the words with the way he was looking at her. She caught his deep, searing blue eyes through through the mirror as he stepped up right behind her. Not a single part of him had touched her but she felt every hair on her body stand up in response to his close proximity and her hand automatically went to her stomach. 

Mac's eyes followed the motion of Riley's hand and then looked her in the eye again, waiting for some sort of protest but he didn't get any. So he lifted his left hand to her right shoulder, gathering her dark hair in his hands and sliding it to the other side, gently brushing the skin on the back of her neck in the process. 

He grabbed the first pair of strings at the very top of the dress with his fingers and as he moved to join them in the middle, he brushed his thumbs over her shoulder blades and he heard Riley sharply inhale in response. His hands settled on her back as he tied the string into a bow. 

He smiled as he realised that there were four more strings to tie that would hold the dress together. He picked up the next pair, this time using the small strings to pull Riley closer to him. He repeated his process twice more, his thumbs lightly caressing her olive skin. He loved hearing her tiny gasps in response to his touch and the way her back arched slightly. 

Riley's head was spinning as Mac overwhelmed all of her senses. She could hear his deep, raspy breathing in her ear, the warmth of his breath on skin and she breathed his cologne in deep everytime she caught the intensity in his eyes when he looked her. His dark suit and slick back hair was exactly what she liked. But it was his hands that were driving her crazy. Each little stroke of his thumb burned her skin and sent butterflies to her stomach. They way he looked at her made Riley sure that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

She bit down on her lip as his thumb ran down her back to the last string, his fingers drawing small circles in the small of her back, leaving her skin tingling in a thousand different places. 

Mac worked to tie the last piece of string that held her dress together, knowing that if he had the option, he would be doing the exact opposite. He took his time typing the tiny string and when he finished, he rested his hands on her waist, his thumbs circling on her back and pulled her flush against him, feeling his body hardening in response. 

Mac dropped his head to Riley's ear. "All done," he whispered and waited for her to respond. Riley turned in his arms and looked up at him before her eyes dropped to his lips in an open invitation. 

Suddenly the door opened and Mac and Riley jumped, moving away from each other at the intrusion and Bozer's eyes widened in response at the guilty look on both their faces. 

"Matty was...uh...looking for you guys...downstairs."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me lmao


End file.
